


Power Outage (Day 12)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Candlenights TAZ [12]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Candlenights, Magnus angst, Other, Please I'm trying my best, SUFFER WITH ME, WHAT IS SLEEP, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Part 12 of Candlenights oneshots: Power goes out-For the B.O.B. this was the last straw. Power went out and someone lost their Candlenights spirit.-Part of my Candlenights series but can be read by itself (would make a lil more sense if read from the series)





	Power Outage (Day 12)

12\. Power goes out

 

Magnus had finally done it, the whole moon base was wrapped in a blue light. It hung over the front doors of the base and were a real pain to hang let alone unwrap. Magnus had got (or much rather threatened) a few people at the base to help them, none being the seven birds. They were getting rather tired of Magnus and his antics about this holiday. Which is why he kept trying to get them into the spirit.

“That should do it.” Magnus breathed out looking at the lights. It took him so long to put them up and he hoped they would like it. He didn’t ask Lucretia about it before he started so this was all by himself, a mistake on his part for not asking. Magnus called up the seven birds to see him plug it in. He managed to put the lights in a formation of ‘B.O.B’ with a snowflake as the ‘O.’

“I got your call. Oh Pan have mercy on your soul.” Merle said walking out to see Magnus smiling with a scarf around his neck and that light up Candlenights sweater on. He gave a thumbs up and looked up at the lights which made Merle follow his gaze and sigh.

“You didn’t ask her did you?” Merle asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Nope! Don’t need to. She’ll fall in love when she sees it.” Magnus laughed watching Barry and Lup walk out. Barry groaned and Lup laughed, they both had the same thought on their mind: Did he ask before he did this? Taako sauntered out with a chuckle and Davenport fidgeted nervously behind him while Magnus grabbed the extension cord in one hand with the power strip in the other. Then finally, Lucretia walked out and sighed seeing Magnus’ smile.

“Happy Candlenights!” He connected the two objects in his hand. The lights flickered once, twice, then they stayed on. It was very pretty and rather nice to look at. Then all the lights went out. Magnus unplugged it then plugged it back in, no luck.

“You really think the base could handle that much power? Magnus are you insane?” Lucretia shot rubbing her temples, Magnus nodded weakly smiling.

“This Candlenights has taken a toll on his mental health you guys. He threatened to kill me.” Taako said making a large gesture with a huff. That was true, it was a blur but he remembered something like that. Railsplitter was involved, made for cutting trees, not friends.

“Not to mention he defaced my baby without asking.” Davenport added referring to the Starblaster. He was fine with it when he saw everyone working together on it, now he wasn’t.

“Also the lewd sweater he forced me to wear.” Barry shivered. Lup punched his arm, at about fifty percent strength. Barry wasn’t violently assaulted to wear it, it wasn’t even lewd. He was just being a baby about it. It was funny. His sweater said ‘HO’ while Lups was a matching ‘Where my ho’s at?’ quite funny but Barry had to complain about it which ruined it.

“Guys give Magnus a break. He’s trying to help us and he’s doing a great job. I bonded with my kids again. Maybe they don’t think I’m totally lame.” Merle said reaching up to grab Magnus’ hand in a way of saying ‘I got you.’ The large human slapped his hand away and threw down the chords which made Merle take a step back.

“Merle I thank you for your optimism but now isn’t the moment for peace. They said what they wanted about me trying to get everyone in a good mood, maybe forget we all could have died. Cause oh boy I sure do remember. That’s why, I’m giving up. You can celebrate your own stupid holiday.” Magnus pushed past Lucretia and didn't look back on his friends before walking into the dark. Despite the lack of dark seeing, he knew where everything was due to the fact this was his home.

He kicked one of the ornaments that fell off the bush while he was heading to his room. He didn’t want to give up on his favorite holiday, but he didn’t want to be a burden to everyone.  It was obvious that he was bugging everyone. He even threatened to kill Taako. He was losing it. Maybe he’d just whittle wood until his hands bled, something to distract him from his failure. It was hard to care when nobody else did. He could figure out something large to craft while everyone tried to restore power. Maybe a nice chair.

When he arrived at his room he locked the door and walked over to the pocket-workshop. He got in and sat down, grabbing a piece of wood and his knife before letting out a sob.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, lowkey Magnus angst. As the wise man Travis McElroy once said, 'SHUT UP HE'S TRYING HIS BEST' which is ironic.


End file.
